injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheLunaticSummoner/Atom/Injustice 2 (CUSTOM CHARACTER)
Basic Attacks Abilities Here are Atom's abilities. Special 2 Abilities Atom's Special 2 * Atom's SP2 is based off of two of the Injustice 2 console version of Atom's special attacks (when combined, the two special attacks create 3 different types of effects, different from the ones in my custom character). His SP2 doesn't do a large amount of damage, but each different potion inflicts different DOT effects, which do EXTREMELY large amounts of damage (all DOTs do the same amount of damage and last 10 seconds, just with different effects). When the enemy comes in contact with any of the 3 potions after being thrown by Atom, the potion is unblockable and creates the visual effect of a small explosion, knocking back the enemy (such as the unblockable bomb effect on Harley Quinn's SP2). The different potion icons upon activation of the SP2 cycle at the exact same speed as Harley Quinn's SP2, and lasts for the same amount of time. Red Potion * Damage Over Time Effect: BURN * The Red Potion also disables all the opponent's gears for 10 seconds. This effect resets if the opponent tags out. Blue Potion * Damage Over Time Effect: MENTAL DAMAGE * The Blue Potion also applies Deep Freeze to the opponent, freezing/slowing them down dramatically for 10 seconds. This is the same status effect that is applied from Killer Frost/Prime's SP1. Green Potion * Damage Over Time Effect: POISON * The Green Potion also Curses the enemy, meaning that every attack on the Cursed opponent, both special attacks and basic attacks, from any character on Atom's team (meaning it doesn't matter if Atom tags out) will be a critical hit, until the target tags out. Custom Character Notes Stats * Atom's base damage stat is average, while his base health stat is quite high. Passive * Although it is not stated in the passive, the chance for the Mental Damage and Power Drain to occur is around 70%, and the amount of power drained is around 5% of the maximum power. Also, Atom's basic attack damage increases by 50% for each active Mental Damage effect. The damage increase is quite powerful, as the length of the Mental Damage DOT is 10 seconds (decently long) and if lucky with Combo ender procs, you are able to stack up multiple active Mental Damage DOTs at once. Basic Attacks * Atom's light basic attacks are started with 2 quick punches, followed with a head-butt and knee to the chest (similar to Batman/Arkham Origins' SP2). For his combo ender, he throws a small vile filled with light purplish liquid at the enemy's face, possibly triggering his passive. * Atom's heavy basic attacks begin with 2 hard punches, then he shrinks down, runs at the opponent, then grows back to regular size while uppercutting the enemy in the jaw for his 3rd hit. Special Attacks * Atom's SP1 deals a great amount of damage for an SP1. * Atom's SP2 is described in more detail above . * Atom's supermove does an average amount of damage for a supermove. Atom Character Card * I created the Atom Gold card on my iPad. Category:Blog posts